


Book Reviews

by ThePhoenix139



Category: Shatter Me Series - Tahereh Mafi
Genre: Book Reviews, Books, Reviews
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27463900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePhoenix139/pseuds/ThePhoenix139
Summary: Hey I'm just a girl who happens to adore books so I've decided to review some. If any of you have book suggestions that you want to give to me I will read them and then review what I thought of them.
Comments: 1





	1. Chapter 1

My name is Carolina and I adore books! I've read several types but most recently I've been reading a lot of YA books. I just wanted to give an introduction for myself to you the readers of my reviews. I decided to write the reviews of some of my favorite books or some I really don't like. If you don't agree with what I reviewed for a book or book series that is totally fine because everyone has different opinions.

If you do have a different opinion feel free to let me know what it is. Just in general I love reading books so if anyone wants to talk about books let me know because I'd love to. I'm sorry I'm advance if you don't like my opinions on books. Thanks for reading this! I really hope you'll look at my reviews. Again this is only my opinion on the books so if you don't agree with it that's fine. The first book I'll be reviewing is Shatter Me by Tahereh Mafi. I will be talking about important plot lines from books so a spoiler warning is in affect.


	2. Shatter Me by Tahereh Mafi

Spoiler Alert 

This is the first book I decided to review because it's the one I read the most recently. I chose it when I was going through booktube and found someone doing a video on popular books that they don't particularly like. Of course I'd already seen this book around because it was so popular but when it was commented on booktube that's when I decided to finally go through with reading the book. 

In all honesty I didn't really like the book. I'm not saying it was bad writing because that's far from the truth. I can see why so many people actually like the book it's good writing I just feel that the story would be so much better if it wasn't so rushed. I think that the author should have spent more time in the prison and I also think that she should have spent more time in the base with Warner. 

It mentions that Juliette and Adam knew each other for a while before the events of the book but they never talked. So how come after only two weeks of the two kind of talking when Juliette is taken to Warner does she feel so betrayed by Adam a man who she knows almost nothing about. I also didn't like the romance between the two. I have a tendency to be overcritical of romance in books (I'm looking at you Clary and Jace) and it's very hard for me to actually like a romance and view it as something that would actually like it in real life. 

I have a problem with the two of them saying I love you to one another. I'm not entirely sure how long the events of the book take place because it's so rushed but I know that only half that time Juliette and Adam spend actually talking to one another. So I find it unbelievable that the two would just suddenly be in love with one another. 

Another problem I have with the book is Juliette. Besides her ability she's not a unique character. She's quite a typical female lead in YA novels. It also seemed like the author was flipping between making her vulnerable and slightly mentally unstable with she's strong and perfectly sane. Even with a notebook how is she still sane after being kept in solitary confinement for 264 days most people don't last even a week before they begin to get affected by not having anyone to talk to. I find it unlikely in real life that Juliette would be able to stay completely sane after her time alone. 

I'd give the book a 5/10. I liked the writing and the book was interesting but it wasn't my favorite. It's not the worst book I've ever read. That would have to go to _There's Someone Inside Your House_ by Stephanie Perkins or _Paper Valentine_ by Brenna Yovanoff. I find it unlikely that I'll read the rest of the series but if someone asks me to review the second book I will read. Thanks for reading my review and if you want to comment your thoughts about the book feel free to. I haven't decided on the next book but if any of you have any ideas feel free to tell me them.


End file.
